Sesshomaru vs Sephiroth
by theblackchaos737
Summary: The title says it all! Sesshomaru, the powerful antihero on Inuyasha, and Sephiroth, one of the worlds most beloved game villains from Final Fantasy 7, have a fight to the death! this is my 1st story. ENJOY!
1. The Ultimate Battle

Sesshomaru vs. Sephiroth

The night was ominous and windy. The great demon, Sesshomaru, was returning to his comrades when he felt an unusual presence in the midst of the grassy plains. A bright light was showing upon him from the skies. He brushed his shiny white hair back with his right hand to view upon the glorious scene above him; but only to learn that the piercing light was flying right towards him! He jumped back quickly as the light cratered into the grass! Warily, he paced forward at the hole in the ground and blinked at a dark figure in the crater.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded. The figure slowly stood up from its collision and glided up from the crater and into the grass beside Sesshomaru. He walked back a little.

"Answer me! Why have you confronted me?" The figure was plain to see now with the moon's glow upon it. Silver hair he had, and was wearing a black coat, with a long, long sword with him, and a big black feathered wing peering over his right shoulder.

"I have come to change the future. This is the feudal era, right?" The man spoke. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"I have come to seek the ancients and to revive the Promised Land."

"What? I don't know what business you have here, but leave me be, now!" Sesshomaru threatened. The man grinned.

"You must be Sesshomaru. I am Sephiroth."

"Well, Sephiroth, what do you want?"

"I want…" Then Sephiroth crouched down a little to reach towards his sword, very slowly, around his waist. Sesshomaru reached for his Tolkijin sword in it's sheath for caution.

"…You DEAD!" Sephiroth lunged for Sesshomaru, who had successfully bolted their swords in their collision.

"Who do you think you are trying to strike at me, HUMAN?" Sesshomaru snapped. Then they both pushed back on their swords and lunged at each other constantly again until their swords were locked once more.

"Human," Sephiroth mocked, "How dare you assume that!" Pushing back this time, Sesshomaru flung out his whip of light at him, only for it to be wrapped around Sephiroth's sword purposefully. Sephiroth pulled Sesshomaru towards him with the whip intertwined. Drifting into the air, Sesshomaru twisted himself to avoid being pulled, and also forced Sephiroth to twist as well. Sesshomaru took this advantage and struck at Sephiroth. But he was very aware of Sesshomaru still, and with a final turn, blocked his Tolkijin.

He pushed Sesshomaru back a little, then he stabbed at him quickly. Sesshomaru moved speedily enough to his left, only for his fur on his right arm to be slashed; blood trickled from it now. Sephiroth whipped his sword free of Sesshomaru's blood on it, as Sesshomaru bonded his whip of light back to himself.

"Come…" Sephiroth taunted, and Sesshomaru pushed on the grass to leap at him. Their swords collided and the two were at a forceful sword fight against one another. The rapid sword fighting lasted a while; all you could hear was the clanging clashes of their swords blowing into the wind.

"It is futile! You could never defeat me with your skill alone!" Sesshomaru had lectured. So Sephiroth, entertained by his words, flipped away from Sesshomaru. Suddenly Sephiroth was behind him! Sesshomaru ducked, avoiding his head from being sliced by Sephiroth's sword. Then he turned around still knelt down and aimed for Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth had leaped into the air avoiding him. Sesshomaru jumped back and stood up while Sephiroth landed. The two did not admit, but both were becoming exhausted.

When Sesshomaru lunged at Sephiroth, he had not expected a large amount of flames flare up in his face; Sephiroth was surrounded by them! Before the flames could engulf Sesshomaru though, he had smelled the flames a second before; just enough time for him to repel back. When the fire cleared, Sephiroth sprung at Sesshomaru again, but had disappeared before he struck at him. Realizing that he had teleported once more, Sesshomaru had barely fixed his sword to be in the way of Sephiroth's sneak attack from behind and was viciously thrown down.

Sephiroth slammed his boot into Sesshomaru's stomach, the other boot into his right arm so he couldn't lift his sword. He aimed the point of his sword at Sesshomaru's nose.

"Do you like it?" Sephiroth teased, "This sword is my Masamune, the last you will ever see!" With that said, Sephiroth pulled back his sword to strike down hard at Sesshomaru's head. With quick thinking, Sesshomaru lifted his legs up under Sephiroth's legs and kicked Sephiroth firmly in the chin! He flew up into the air, and Sesshomaru rolled back up on his feet. Instead of Sephiroth falling back to the ground, he remained levitating in the sky.

He pointed his Masamune at the moon; Sesshomaru grew eager of his movement. Then, soaring across the sky directly at them, was humungous meteoroids! Sephiroth wiped the blood off his face from Sesshomaru's impact, then sighed "You'll pay dearly for this." Sesshomaru knew that those scorching meteoroids were coming to get him!

"That's it; I've had enough of your games, Sephiroth." So he waved his Tolkijin in the air, waiting for the meteoroids to be close enough. At the same time as the meteoroids, Sephiroth lunged at Sesshomaru with a spell binding attack from his Masamune, which was unmatchable and beyond to that of the giant meteoroids. Sesshomaru also casted a remarkable swing from his Tolkijin sword.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Sesshomaru blared as his incredible strength poured out from the Tolkijin, colliding with that of the powers of Sephiroth's Masamune and the meteors. When the two explosive forces penetrated one another, a cataclysmic force expanded amongst the grassy plains. All that remained was dust. However, in the smoky inhabitance of the center of the destruction, one person was still standing. Was it Sesshomaru? Was it Sephiroth? It was… to be concluded. 

Hey there, the future of one of these two warriors depends on you!! I decided, instead of making my own ending that I would have people review and tell me who they think should win; then I'll write the final end of this legendary battle! So, review now! Later 


	2. The Victor is?

Sesshomaru vs. Sephiroth 2

The wind was howling. All the grass in the plains had been completely burned, and a cataclysmic disaster had just been put to rest. The only one left standing with in the center of all this was…Sesshomaru! He was panting, aching from had used his new technique on Sephiroth. Sesshomaru looked about the ruins, but there was nobody left. Just him. He stroked his fingers through his long hair as a victory.

"That reckless fool," he mumbled to himself, "He really thought he could take me out? He only lost his own life. Ridiculous." Then he turned to walk away. But right when he turned around, right when victory plundered in his heart, it was stabbed. In complete astonishment, Sesshomaru watched as he was impaled with Sephiroth's long Masamune directly into his heart. Blood spattered from Sesshomaru's mouth. When the sword was completely through him, he desperately tried pulling it out.

The point of the Masamune was dug into the ground once it had pierced through Sesshomaru's heart.

"H…how? I didn't even sense you behind me!" Sesshomaru gagged. Sephiroth grinned with tainted sadist.

"You're really something, Sesshomaru. I told you I wanted you dead…And I get what I want." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in terrible anger and they turned blood red. He kept trying to relieve the sword out of himself but it was jammed to the ground. He was in agonizing pain.

"Oh? You want my Masamune out of you, don't you?" Sephiroth mocked. So he placed both his hands firmly on the sword and pulled it out of Sesshomaru fast. Blood quarreled out of Sesshomaru's heart violently. In an instant, all of Sesshomaru's thoughts and memories passed into his mind as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Good bye, Sesshomaru." Sephiroth murmured as he turned around and sauntered away. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, than he subsided on to his back; as cold as dead gets.

"Too bad," Sephiroth gestured, "I expected him to be different. A challenge maybe even." As Sesshomaru's corpse lied in the midst of the razed grasslands, his other sword, the Tenseiga, was pulsating against Sesshomaru's remaining soul. It devoured the afterlife demons that had come for him in an instant. For this sword was not a sword to kill; but to bring back life! Sesshomaru's body still did not move though; had he really died? As Sephiroth ventured out of the plains, he was insensitively interrupted by a threatening howl; the cry of a dog demon!

"This can't be!" Sephiroth gasped. He turned around to see that Sesshomaru's body was gone! He reached for his Masamune, only for his hand to be scratched deeply by fangs that rocketed at him. He pulled his hand away from his sword aching in pain and aware of the enemy. A humongous white dog demon, with a missing left arm, had confronted Sephiroth! The dog's eyes were penetrated with hatred and vengeance towards Sephiroth; he frisked his claws at him and growled at him profoundedly. Sephiroth trembled. The great howl of the dog demon made his ears quake.

"I-I killed you! I stabbed you directly in the heart and I killed you!" Sesshomaru turned back into his human self; with his eyes still blood red. He was holding his Tolkijin. Sephiroth gave a sadistic, yet terrified, grin at the very lively Sesshomaru.

"So…You managed to escape death, eh?" Sephiroth elucidated.

"I told you I could not be defeated." Sesshomaru boasted. Sephiroth lugged his Masamune out and directly charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru waved his Tolkijin up in the air and called upon his mighty blow: "DRAGON STRIKE!" With the swing of his sword, Sephiroth was engulfed into a sea of devastating, piercing blue light. When the attack settled, all seemed calm now; Sephiroth was still standing there. Sesshomaru tucked his Tolkijin back into it's Sheath.

Sephiroth dropped to his knees. The sun began peeking above the ground of the earth and the wind calmed. Sephiroth chuckled with his remaining breathe, "I'm not going to call myself a fool for confronting you; you truly are a worthy opponent, Sesshomaru." He did not reply. "None the less, I was defeated. That to me… was foolish." Sesshomaru became concerned about Sephiroth's remark.

"I'll be back…" Sephiroth warned as he dangled into the air. He vanished in a disk of cleansing light. Sesshomaru took a deep sigh; this time for sure he had felt relief. He turned and walked away to return to his comrades in the morning radiance. FINN

Thanks for reviews from last time so I could finish the story: Elvin BlueEyes, InuTaiyoukaiGalofDarkAndLight, and Yidunbyung Kim. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
